·: Яεcтιтυd, Lεαlтαd ч Fιdεlιdαd…
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Rectitud, Lealtad y Fidelidad: Tres valores que todo hombre busca, tanto en su pareja, cómo en sus amigos y empleados. Si no, pregúntenle a Naruto, que poseía la mujer más hermosa y fiel, y el asistente más recto y leal habido y por haber.


**Título: **Rectitud, Lealtad y Fidelidad.

_Tres valores que todo hombre busca, tanto en su pareja, cómo en sus amigos y empleados. Si no, pregúntenle a Naruto, que poseía la mujer más hermosa y fiel, y el asistente más recto y leal habido y por haber._

_En Sasuke y Sakura podía él confiar a ciegas, dos ángeles más bellos y sinceros, no había._

Autor_a_:** Kanna Uchiha.**

**Declaración: **Por lo que se refiere a Naruto, no es mío. Sin embargo, lo que son Sasuke e Itachi, me pertenecen completamente.

**Aclaración: **You miss me? Esperemos que la respuesta, en la gran mayoría de gente, sea afirmativa, pues, con la cantidad de mensajes privados y correos que han enviado (y _casi_ todos, en su gran mayoría… la verdad no piden, exigen, vuelva), yo espero verdaderamente me extrañen, y que este pequeño cuento que os he traído hoy, no sea, _para mí_, un disgusto y causa de arrepentimiento, al saber que, pues sí me quieren, sí me extrañan, sí me exigen escribir… pero nadie se toma la molestia de, no dar las gracias, por supuesto, pero sí de comentarme qué les pareció el resultado del tiempo que me he tomado en escribiros.

Por segundo, antes de leer, debo aclararles que esto no es completo obra mía. Me he basado en un cuento muy bueno que leí hace tiempo. Entiendan: basar, no es transcribir. Basar, para mí, es tomar una idea de algo que viste, leíste, escuchaste, y seguirla a tu propio estilo. Puede ser una continuación de la historia, la historiaantes de la historia, etc. En mi caso, yo extendí la historia (de hoja y media que era, yo saqué trece), le agregué mucho al personaje principal, demasiado, creo. Y espero lo disfruten mucho… Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

**Rectitud, Lealtad y Fidelidad.**

By: **Kanna Uchiha.**

**C_apítulo_ Ú_nico._**

* * *

**Hace mucho**, mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejos de aquí, existió un muchacho llamado Sasuke.

Sasuke no sólo había tenido la dicha de nacer en buena cuna, pues era el menor de los hijos de la Poderosa Familia Uchiha, había, también, tenido el gozo divino de la belleza. Sasuke era bello, de pies a cabeza, como ninguno otro. Pero cómo ya sabemos, siempre hay un precio a pagar por cada talento o virtud que uno posea; y Sasuke, ni con su cuna ni con su hermosura, había salido bien parado: el muchacho era un admirador empedernido de la belleza. ¿Qué tendría esto de malo? Pues que, lamentablemente, no la encontraba en muchos lugares.

Era capaz de percibir la belleza sutil de las flores, y trasmitir qué tan divinas se le antojaban con palabras, que más tarde, algunos intentaban citar para enamorar a las damas.

Era un prodigio con el piano y, por supuesto, con violín era un milagro, simplemente, arrancaba lágrimas de emoción de las personas quienes lo escuchaban.

Había incluso intentado, una vez, hacer una escultura de mármol; lamentablemente, al no poseer un modelo _digno_ para su obra, desistió. Más tarde, una vez que decidió era un crimen privar de su talento cómo escultor al mundo, se encerró en su estudio y no salió hasta haber terminado su obra. Una vez lista ésta, cuantas personas estuvieron en la fiesta que celebró Itachi, su consentidor hermano mayor, para presentar al público el, ya conocido por todos, talento artístico de su hermano, esta vez en mármol, se quedaron boquiabiertos: ciertamente, la escultura era preciosa, divina, ¡maravillosa! Retrataba una belleza cómo ninguna otra, sus talles eran perfectos, los rasgos del modelo eran exquisitos, la postura era deliciosa, entonces… ¿por qué nadie decía nada?

Definitivamente, aquella escultura que, cualquier artista haya descrito cómo una obra maestra, cómo la recreación de un Dios Griego, hubiese sido halagada por todos, incluso tenido jugosas ofertas de compra, cómo ya era costumbre por sus lienzos pintados, de no ser porque… aquella, precisamente aquella estatua, era un monumento a la vanidad. Al ego. Al infinito amor propio y, por supuesto, no tardaron en darle por nombre, a la figura, "Narciso"; pues era, sin lugar a dudas, aquel muchacho de rasgos divinos, el mismo artista…: Sasuke se había tallado a sí mismo.

Su modelo, había sido un enorme espejo.

—Divino –Itachi había sido el primero en acrecentar, _aún más_, el ya tortuoso engreimiento de su hermano-. Simplemente es perfecto. Lo quiero para mí, Sasuke, necesito tenerlo en mi estudio, para mirar ángeles cuando levante mi vista del absorbente trabajo. Te daré lo que pidas por él.

Luego de esto, los elogios, en masa, comenzaron. Y así, Sasuke quedó una vez más sumido en, su belleza y… soledad.

.

* * *

**Título:** Des Anges.

_En Des Anges, los mismos Ángeles hacen tus sueños realidad. Diviértete, goza… pero no te enamores jamás. Los Ángeles no saben amar._

Autora: **Kanna Uchiha.**

**Aclaración: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**EDITANDO FANFIC.**


End file.
